User blog:Situationman/Orlando TCB Season 1 Episode 27: Too Little Too Late (1)
Main Plot: Frankie/Randi (Randi is at her locker when Frankie sneaks up behind her and gives her a hug. She drops a text book.) Randi: Frankie! Frankie: Oops. Sorry Ran. Randi: It's okay. Frankie: You seem mad. Is Donovan flirting with you? Randi: No. Frankie: Did France send you a friend request on Facebook and start trolling? Randi: No. Your sister doesn't do that. Frankie: Then what's up? Randi: On the first day of school, did Molly try to hookup with you? Frankie: No! She's my friend. She's not into me. Where did you here that from? Randi: Don't lie to me. I overheard you and Molly talking after lunch. Frankie: What did you hear? Randi: You said "I just wanna be single." She said "You and Randi went through a lot." Frankie: Randi! She was setting me up with you. Randi: She was? But she said she liked you. Frankie: She never said that to me. But did you hear what was before that? Randi: No. Frankie: She told me you still liked me and I explained to her what happened last year. Randi: So I blamed Molly for nothing? Frankie: Seems so. Randi: Why couldn't you just tell me? Frankie: No one brought it up! Randi: I need some time alone. Frankie: Heh! If that's what you want. Randi: I do! (Randi walks away.) Opening: Subplot: Liam/Rebecca (Liam and Rebecca making out in the boiler room.) Liam: I'm glad we can keep this relationship secret. Rebecca: I know right. Mmmm. You smell like Hollister Social. Liam: It's awesome, right? Rebecca: We've been dating for two months. Liam: In secret. Rebecca: It's gotta stay that way. Liam: Cause we're twins. This is so wrong. Rebecca: But it feels so right.' '''What if someone finds out about us? '''Liam:' They won’t. (Liam and Rebecca continue making out until Liam's phone goes off.) Liam: It's Blake. (Liam answers his phone.) Blake: Where are you guys? Liam: We're still in the school. Blake: Well come on out. Class is over. Liam: On our way. (Liam hangs up.) Rebecca: And Blake, once again, interupts. Liam: It sucks but he'll come looking for us if we don't answer. Rebecca: We better go. (They leave the boiler room.) Third Plot: Kayla (Kayla walking with Ramona and is on the phone with Seth.) Seth: I'll be over at your house in like thirty minutes. Maybe forty. Kayla: As long as you're there for me. Seth: Aww. I love you. Kayla: I love you, too. (They hang up.) Ramona: Aren't you too just love-full? Kayla: Haha! That's not even a word. (Kayla looks from a distance and sees someone familiar.) Ramona: Who's that next to your car? Kayla: I'm trying to figure that out. (The mysterious figure turns around and sees Kayla. He smiles) Kayla: Oh my gosh! Ramona: Kay! What is it? Kayla: It's...it's Jamie. Ramona: Jamie Rasberry! Kayla: Jamie Huntzberry. Ramona: What's he doing here? (Jamie begins walking over to them.) Kayla: Back into the school. Let's go. (Kayla and Ramona run back into the school.) Main Plot: Frankie/Randi (Randi sees Molly walking to her car.) Randi: Molly! Molly: Randi? (Randi runs over to Molly and hugs her tightly. She begins to cry.) Molly: This is strange. You're hugging me? You? The girl who hates me. Randi: I made a huge mistake. Molly: What? Randi: I blamed you. Molly: Damn right, you did. Randi: Frankie told me what really happened. Molly: Wow. That took about eleven months to figure that out. Randi: Do you forgive me? Molly: Should I? Randi: Yeah! Molly: No! Randi: Why not? Molly: Do you even know how much pain you and you idiot friends caused me? Randi: You were depressed? Molly: Worse. (Molly rolls up her sleaves. Randi sees the healing cut marks.) Randi: Oh my gosh. I did that? Molly: You and your crew of assholes. Randi: They're not my friend anymore. Savannah, Skyler, Jo, Jacob, JC? They totaled my car under Savannah's orders. Molly: I'll think about forgiving you later. Randi: Can I at least apologive to May later on? Molly: Whatever. (Molly gets in her car and drives away.) Subplot: Liam/Rebecca (Liam and Rebecca are doing homework.) Blake: I gotta go to the school for a PTA meeting. Rebecca: Okay. Have fun. Blake: Don't destroy the house. (Blake walks out of Liam's room.) Rebecca: Finally. Alone time. (Rebecca and Liam begin kissing. Blake walks in on them.) Blake: Guys did you see my...What the hell!! Rebecca: It's not what you think. (Blake runs to the door. Liam runs after him.) Liam: Dude, it wasn't what you think. Blake: That is just wrong what I saw in there! Liam: But...but I. Blake: We'll talk about this tomorrow. I gotta go. (Blake leaves. Liam goes back to his room.) Rebecca: OMG. What are we gonna do? Liam: We're not ready for this. Third Plot: Kayla (Kayla walks into her house. Seth comes downstairs.) Seth: Kayla. Where were you? Are you okay? Kayla: I'm fine, babe. Seth: You've been gone for an extra hour. Kayla: We need to talk. Seth: About? Kayla: Jamie. Seth: Who? Kayla: My ex-boyfriend from my last school. Seth: What of him? Kayla: He's here. In Orlando. Seth: What? Kayla: Here's a picture of him. Remember his face. Avoid him at all costs. Seth: Sure. Does he go to our school? Kayla: No. And that's where he can't touch us. School, your place and here. Seth: He doesn't know where we live. Kayla: That's the point. (Kayla kisses Seth.) Main Plot: Frankie/Randi (The next day, Randi gets out of her car. Frankie walks over to her.) Frankie: How's my strawberry? Randi: Buzz off. (Frankie begins to walk away. Randi stops him.) Frankie: Hurting my feelings? Randi: I'm it's just that... I'm a bit mad that seven months ago, I blamed Molly for something she didn't even do. Frankie: She'll accept your apology. Randi: And as for you... Frankie: Uh oh. Randi: I just need some space. Frankie: Sure. (Frankie kisses Randi and walks away.) Subplot: Liam/Rebecca (Liam and Rebecca walk into the school looking nervous. Damon and Cassie walk up to them.) Liam: Hey guys. Damon: Hello Hudsons. Rebecca: Hey. Cassie: You guys okay? Liam: Yeah. We're good. Damon: You two seem a bit down. Rebecca: As twins, our... emotions sometimes work... the same way. Damon: Why the gaps? Rebecca: Again. We're just a little down. Cassie: Okay. We'll make today shine. Liam: Cool. Third Plot: Kayla (Kayla gets out of her car. Jamie walks up to her.) Jamie: Hello, beautiful. Kayla: Jamie!! Jamie: When were you gonna call me? Like anytime? Kayla: Like, never. Jamie: What under your shirt. Kayla: Um, a health project. Jamie: Huh? Kayla: About... pregnancy. Jamie: Oh... (Jamie quickly pulls up Kayla's shirt.) Kayla: Hey! What's your deal! Jamie: When were you gonna tell me you were pregnant? Kayla: Again... never. (Kayla starts walking away.) Jamie: I can't believe I did this to you. Kayla: What? Jamie: Kayla, please put me back into your life. Kayla: WHY? Jamie: For our baby! Kayla: Your baby! This isn't your kid. This baby belongs to someone I trust. Jamie: It was me. We had sex over the summer. Kayla: We were safe about it. That doesn't make it yours now does it. (Jamie storms off.) Kayla: Jerk. Main Plot: Frankie/Randi (Molly and May walk up to Randi.) Randi: Molly. May. (May walks up to Randi and hugs her.) May: I forgive you. Randi: Thank you. Molly: Are we good now, Randi. (Randi hugs Molly.) Randi: You know we are. (The girls group hug.) Category:Blog posts